Emmerdale Farm in 1987
1987 was Emmerdale's 16th year. Storylines included the villagers protests against a proposed nuclear dump, Joe Sugden's ill-fated love affair with Ruth Pennington, the return of Marian Wilks with new husband Paolo, Eric Pollard's hate campaign against Sandie Merrick and the collapse of NY Estates. 100 episodes were broadcast this year. Production in 1987.]] Michael Russell continued as producer for the show. The year was mainly dominated by the nuclear dump story. Such bold political ground was new for Emmerdale Farm and some quarters of the press criticised the show as being politically biased for airing an anti-nuclear storyline in an election year. Elsewhere, some viewers worried the programme was changing to become more 'topical' and wrote in with their concerns to the production team. The show also began to slowly edge away from storylines revolving around Emmerdale Farm and the Sugdens as more focus was placed on the village of Beckindale and the likes of Home Farm and Hotten Cattle Market. The only changes in cast this year were the arrival of Julia Chambers as Joe Sugden's new love interest, Ruth Pennington and the brief return of Marian Wilks (now 'Rosetti') with a new actress portraying her - Debbi Blyth. Episodes Main Cast Storylines January *Dolly Skilbeck has to face up to her past regarding her illegitimate son Graham Lodsworth. February *Graham Lodsworth is sent back to the army. *Jackie Merrick falls down a mine shaft. He is rescued and is not badly hurt. March *The whole of Beckindale has a new battle on its hands. The villagers face an uncertain future as the government plan to build a nuclear dump on Pencross Fell. April *Eric Pollard's misdemeanours are uncovered and he is sacked as auctioneer from Hotten Cattle Market. He blames Sandie Merrick for getting him sacked and starts a hat campaign against her. *The villagers arrange meetings to discuss the nuclear dump proposals. They will not give up without a fight. A councillor, Mr. Bailey visits the village and says the nuclear dump will not affect the village. The villagers argue and put "No Nukes Here" signs all over Bailey's car. *Eric holds Sandie hostage at Mill Cottage and threatens her with a poker. He gives her a sob story and she drives him home. May * June * July * August * September *Nasty cowman Mr Bracknell terrorises Ruth Pennington, saying she put him out of business. Joe defends her and Bracknell punches him in the face. *After 6 months of endless campaigns and riots opposing the proposed nuclear dump, the government in London says that the plans for the dump are being abandoned, and they are pulling out of Beckindale. The whole village celebrates and they all spend the night drinking in The Woolpack. Amos is more worried about the fact that some customers bought their own beer instead of buying it on the pub premises but Henry says they can overlook it for a celebration. Jack and Henry visit the now quiet Pencross Fell. October * November * December * Who lives where to be added Awards and Nominations to be added Category:1987 Category:Emmerdale year-by-year